Shinobi Swap
by Raion21
Summary: PG13 for potty mouths, just after the Orochimaru sound thing, a young transfernin from the cloud comes to Konoha, whats his relationship with Kakashi. Chapter 4 up!
1. Arrival

The middle school fic I was doing will have to be put on hold, because I lost the note book it was in, so in the mean time I'll wirte this  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, all I own is my original character Riccio, and he's trying to disown me anyway.  
  
There were trees everywhere, everything was completely different from the place he had called home for the last ten years. It was a big step to become a transfer-nin, a huge step to become a ten year old jounin transfer- nin.  
  
Transfer-nin was a program thought up by the Hokage and Raikage to promote peace between the two hidden villages. Two shinobi, mostly jounin, would swap places for two years. This had been going on since the war between cloud and leaf ended nine years ago.  
  
So, here was Riccio, making his way through the forest toward Konoha. When he'd heard that he was old enough to qualify for the program he'd immediately jumped at the chance to go to Konoha. (ofcourse he'd had to beat, bribe, and beg through all the other candidates.)  
  
His mother was a drunken whore, and the only info he could get from her about his father was that he's "The stupid, fucking, bastard, leaf-nin that knocked her up with his stupid, fucking, bastard, son." Though she didn't know his name, only that Riccio looked just like him and that he wore his hitei-ate leaf headband over his left eye.  
  
He stopped walking, he could see Konoha through the trees. It was a tall gate with the leaf symbol on it. He checked his pouch to make sure he had his identification papers, check. "Well here we go." He murmmered to himself.  
  
When he reached the gate, as expected, he was stopped and his papers were examened thoroughly. After a bit of questioning he was escorted to the Hokage's office. He was escorted by three ANBU, one in the lead while the other two took up flanking positions at his rear. The security was understandable, they'd just got over that little spat with Orochimaru and the sound. They'd not only lost their formor Hokage, but Riccio had heard that their star genin, Uchiha Sasuke, had betrayed them, but that part was only rumor thus far.  
  
The village itself was amazing to behol, it was layered and looked almost over-crowded, but was still beautiful, and had trees everwhere. It was nothing like the hidden cloud.  
  
They arrived at the hokage's office, it was swarming with shinobi. After what seemed to be a million stairs he was finally ushered into the main office, and the ANBU left.  
  
The office was fairly large with a window all along the left wall, there was a large dest at the oppisite end of the office from him, behind the desk, on the wall, were four pictures, one of a man with long black hair, then a man with spikey silver hair, then spikey brown hair, then finally a man with spikey blonde hair, former Hokage, Riccio assumed.  
  
Finally his gaze rested on the current Hokage who was sitting at the large desk. She looked young, but looks can be deceving, she had long blond hair pulled into pigtails, green eyes, and a purple diamond in the middle of her forehead. She also had enormous breasts, they were huge!!! I wonder if they double as floatation devices? Get your mind outta the gutter and pay attention Riccio she was saying something. He mentaly kicked himself "Um... I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
  
"I asked why you volunteered to be a transfer-nin?" She said, sounding slightly irritated.  
  
"Oh um that's easy. To um see new places, and um experience new cultures. Yup, that sounds good!" He said smiling.  
  
"okay. Well Riccio that seems to be the only name we have on file, you don't have a surr name?" She asked, ignoring his lame answer.  
  
"I do, but I don't like to use it because the only thing it brings around is horny old men, who want to bang my mother." Riccio said.  
  
"Alright then I don't want to pry any further. I've arranged for you to stay with a jounin name Hatake Kakashi, I told him to meet us here about three hours ago, so he should be here any minute." She said, and as if on cue a silver haired, masked, shinobi, with his hitei-ate leaf headband covering his left eye, hopped through the window.  
  
Kakashi noticed Riccio and walked over to him, looked him up and down and said "Wow we look a lot alike, I wonder if we're related?"  
  
"Oh we are, you're my father." Riccio said, looking Kakashi dead in the eye.  
  
Kakashi was a cool and collected shinobi, who has learned to trust his instincts over the years, so he naturaly did the first thing his instincts told him to do, he fainted dead away.  
  
Short I know, but I'll try to make it longer in the next chapter.  
Please tell me what you think, should I continue or toss the plot to the wolves.  
R&R   



	2. Suprise

Okay first of all I'd like to apolagize because in the last chapter I said the war ended nine years ago, I meant it ended eleven years ago because I wanted Riccio to be born in a time of peace or at least as peaceful as a shinobi life can be, so sorry  
Anyway thanx to everyone who reviewed   
Disclaimer- I don't own naruto, I only own Riccio, though I'm saving my pennies to buy Kakashi.  
  
A swift kick in the ribs, delivered by Tsunade, quickly brought Kakashi back to the land of the living. He sat up and rubbed his ribcage, while staring at Riccio. "Are you sure?" He asked after a moment of silence.   
  
"Well, how many leaf shinobi, who look exactly like me, and who wear their Hitei-ate over their left eye, were in the hidden cloud at the end of the war eleven years ago?" Riccio asked, smirking down at the slightly dumbstruck shinobi sitting on the floor in front of him.   
  
"Alright then, Hatake Riccio, welcome to the hidden village of the leaf! I hope you enjoy your stay, now get out of my office." Tsunade said as she pushed both Kakashi and Riccio towards the window, then pushing them out and closing and locking it behind them.   
  
After getting up and dusting hinself off, Riccio looked at Kakashi, who was also on his feet. "I get the feeling that she didn't want us to stick around." He said glancing at his surroundings. "Is there anywhere good to eat nearby?"   
  
"Ichiraku Ramen's just a few blocks away." Kakashi replied.  
  
"Sounds good to me, lead the way." The young cloud-nin said falling in step next to Kakashi.   
  
The walk was fairly short, with only a few handfuls of people out and about. Threr were two costumers at the small ramen stand this late in the evening. A man in a leaf shinobi uniform, with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, and a scar running across the bridg of his nose. A chuunin by the look of how he sits. Riccio thought. The other costumer was a boy, probley a genin, only a few years older than Riccio himself. He was wearing orange, lots of bright orange. Add that with his bright blonde hair and this kids gonna have one hell of a time with stealth. Riccio smirked at the thought, if this was who he thought it was then he'll probley become one of the strongest shinobi in exestence.   
  
"Yo, Naruto, Iruka-sensei" Kakashi raised one hand in a wave. "I'd like you to meet the transfer-nin from the cloud, Hatake Riccio, this is Umino Iruka and Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto's one of my students."   
  
Bingo. "Pleasure to meet you both." Riccio said smiling while taking a seat next to Naruto, with Kakashi on the other side of him.   
  
He ordered miso ramen with eggplant, as did Kakashi, and two plain misos for Iruka and Naruto. When the ramen arrived, Naruto turned to Riccio and asked, "If your names Hatake, does that make you related to Kakashi- sensei?"   
  
Riccio swollowed his food before he replied. "Yes, I'm his son apparently."   
  
"YOU HAVE SON KAKASHI-SENSEI?!?!?" Naruto yelled, unfortunatly he still had a mouthful of ramen. Luckily both cloud and leaf shinobi were able to jump out of the way of the projectile noodles.  
  
"Yes it seems he is my son Naruto, and there's no need to yell." Kakashi got back on his stool and placed his chopsticks across his empty bowl.   
  
"Damn it, I missed another chance to see his face!!!" Naruto yelled and pounded his fist into the table.   
  
"What's so big about seeing his face?" Riccio said while his chopsticks across his own empty bowl.   
  
"I want to see if he has fish lips or horse teeth, and I always miss every oppurtunity to see it." Naruto whined.   
  
"Fish lips and horse teeth? You're certainly a weird one kid." Riccio stood and slung his bag over his shoulder. He turned to Kakashi, and mimicking the voice of a small child said. "Can we go home now daddy?" This earned him laughter from both Naruto and Iruka, and a halfhearted glare from Kakashi.   
  
Playing along Kakashi said "Alright son, we can go, now hold my hand so you don't get lost."   
  
Riccio decided to take their little game to the next level and using his shinobi skills, gracefully hopped up onto Kakashi's shoulders. When Kakashi jumped up onto the roof, Riccio hopped off him, he was about to say something when below him, Iruka yelled "Kakashi get your ass back here!!!" "Guess we stiffed him with the bill huh?" Riccio said as Kakashi grabbed his arm and ran off over the rooftops.   
  
Riccio easily kept pace with Kakashi and in no time they were hopping through someone's livingroom window. That someone turned out to be Kakashi and that livingroom turned out to be his studio apartment.   
  
He tossed his bag onto the bed and flopped down next to it. He looked around him, there were two doors, one open and leading to a bathroom, the other closed and leading, pressumedly, to a hallway leading to other identical apartments. There was a small kitchenette, a desk and chair, the bed he was laying on, and a shel crammed with books. There was also a stand- alone closet off in one corner.   
  
"Guess it's a little late to say 'make yourself at home' huh? Sorry the place is so small I'm slummin' it." Kakashi said waving at the room lazily.   
  
"You kidding? I had a studio back in the cloud, and it wasn't even half as big as this. In fact everything I own is in this bag, minus an arsenal of weapons." Riccio sat up and opened his bag to reveal a change of civilian cloths, a few scrolls, some energy bars, Icha Icha Paradise volume one, a photo of his genin team, and various different weapons that didn't fit into any pouches. There was also an odd looking metal box.   
  
"That's all? What about your mother, didn't she ever buy you anything? Did she even live with you?" Kakashi was completely shocked, no kid should have to live alone if there were living relatives, he should know.   
  
"Yup, no, and no. Mom wasn't exactly what you'd call... Well mom wasn't exactly what you'd call a mom. She was more of the whore who ordered me around 'till I moved out. Though if you had been sober when you knocked her up. (God I sure hope you weren't sober.) You would've saw that and wouldn't be asking me these questions." Riccio said cheerfully.   
  
"Oh... Um... Sorry?" The older shinobi said sheepishly while scatching the back of his head.   
  
"Don't worry about it, I much prefer living on my own." Riccio said, zipping up his bag.   
  
"Alright then so tell me about youself, other than your mom. Like when you became a shinobi and stuff. Tea?" Kakashi asked while taking the few steps over to the kitchenette.   
  
"Yes please. Lets see, I entered the academy at age four, graduated to a genin at five, that's when I was earning enough money to move out on my own. I became a chuunin at six, jounin at seven, special jounin at eight, and since then I've just been doing jounin stuff. Though about three months ago I was considering joining the Hunter-nin cor. but I heard about the transfer-nin and took a chance that I would find you and thus I am here. And that's preatty much my short little life in a nutshell. Riccio said taking the cup of tea that Kakashi was offering.   
  
"Special jounin huh? Whats so special about you?" Kakashi said after taking a sip of his own tea.   
  
Riccio stared at his tea, debating whether or not to say anything. Kakashi waited patiently. Coming to a decision, Riccio took a long sip of his tea and said "The same thing you hide behind your Hitei-ate."   
  
Kakashi managed to swollow his tea before chocking out "What you hav a sharingan eye?!?!"   
  
"Eye's actually, I can activate both eyes. That's also one of the reasons I came, I wanted to know how that's possible." Riccio downed the last of his tea and got up to put his cup in the sink.  
  
"Well sorry but that's a story that'll have to wait for another time. I'm not exactly ready to revist that part of my past. Two eyes huh? Have you mastered it yet?" Kakashi said changing the subject.   
  
"As much as possible with out a teacher who's mastered it, but I manage." Not wanting to push a painful subject on the father he just met he didn't protest the subject changing. "So where are you sleeping?" Riccio said changing the subject yet again.   
  
"Ha ha, I'm sleeping in the bed and you're sleeping on that futon." He pointed to a rolled up futon with a blanket and pillow on the floor next to the stand-alone closet.   
  
"Aw how cruel to your only son." Riccio smiled and grabbed his bag and went into the bathroom.   
  
When he came back out he was wearing his black uniform pants and a navy blue form-fitting sleevless shirt, his Hitei-ate was tied loosely around his neck. The futon was spread out on the floor and Kakashi was wearing green pajama pants and nothing else, his shinobi ID tags were dangling around his neck, and his left eye was closed.   
  
Riccio tossed his sandels by the door, and his bag by his futon, and crawled under the blanket. "Goodnight dad."   
  
"'Night son." Kakashi flicked the light off and slipped under his shuriken comforter.  
  
I was gonna have Kakashi totally freak over having a son and say he's to immature to take care of a kid, but I decided not to because-  
1. Kakashi's a shinobi in control of his emotions, so he wouldn't freak.  
2. Kakashi my be to immature to take care of a kid, but he's also to immature to admit he's to immature to take care of a kid.  
3. Riccio's a big jounin and can take care of himself.   
  
Review please   



	3. Meeting

Alright finally after what seems like forever I've updated. It's not exactly as long as I'd wanted it to be but I also wanted to get it up before the 4th so here's what I have  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine cuz if it were it would be all about Kakashi, Jiraiya, and The Fourth. And The Fourth wouldn't be dead.  
  
.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It was still in the pre-dawn hours of the morning when Riccio woke up. He pulled his civilian cloths out of his bag and silently made his way into the bathroom. Taking a quick shower he pulled on the cloths, faded green cargo pants, another navy blue, form-fitting, sleeveless shirt, black combat boots, and bandages that wrapped around his arms from wrist to midfore-arms. He left his cloud Hitei-ate tied loosely around his neck.  
  
When he left the bathroom Kakashi was still sleeping peacefully. He wandered around the apartment, examining things. Almost all the books on the shelf were Manuels, old Textbooks, and Guides, though on the shelf above the bed he had the three volumes of Icha Icha Paradise. Alright I'll be able to finish the serise without having to buy the books. Smirking he turned to look at the two pictures that were next to the books.  
  
One had a piture of Naruto, a boy with black hair, and a girl with pink hair, with Kakashi standing in the background with his hands on Naruto's and the black haired boy's heads. Both boys looked very irritated. The other picture had Kakashi as a genin, a black haired boy with goggles, a dirty blonde haired girl, and a bright blonde haired man who was standing in the same pose as Kakashi was in the other picture. In this one Kakashi was the only one who looked irritated.  
  
The only other thing on the shelf that stood out was a plant labled Mr. Ukki. He glanced out the window, it had only gotten a little lighter outside and Kakashi was still asleep. Figuring that you could only do so much exploring in a studio apartment he decided to move on to the village.  
  
He found a piece of paper and wrote a note to Kakashi incase he woke up before he returned. (Though it was highly unlikely.)  
  
Dad  
Went out to explore, be back later.  
Riccio  
  
He set the note on the counter, rolled up his futon and put it back by the stand-alone closet, along with his bag, he checked to make sure he still had all his weapons in the correct places and slipped silently out the still open window.  
  
After wandering aimlessly about the village for awhile Riccio found himself at a red bridge. Naruto and the pink haired girl from the picture were there, they looked like they were waiting for someone. (Mostlikely Kakashi.) Riccio decided to spy on them untill Kakashi showed up. (After all, he couldn't let his stealth skills get rusty just because he was practically on a vacation now could he?) He slipped silently into a nearby tree and settled down to wait.  
  
An hour of waiting passed and Riccio was sorely unimmpressed with the two leaf genin's skill, neither one of them had so much as even look in his direction, though the pink haired girl, sakura, had followed a birds movements across the sky right over the tree he was in.  
  
Two hours later Kakashi showed up in a poof of smoke. Was he sleeping the whole time? Riccio thought. "Goodmorning you three." Kakashi greeted cheerfully.  
  
"You're late!!!" Sakura and Naruto yelled in unison.  
  
Sakura was the first to catch exactly what Kakashi said. Looking around she said "Kakashi-sensei, there are only two of us here."  
  
Naruto looked around too, then whipped around and pointed a finger at Kakashi "You must be going senile in your old age sensei!"  
  
"Actually I was refuring to him." Kakashi jerked a thumb at the tree Riccio was currently occupying.  
Hopping out of the tree Riccio dusted his pants off and walked over yo them "'Bout time, I was beginning to wonder if the leaf-nin had any skill what so ever."  
  
"Hey it's you from last night!!!" Naruto yelled.  
  
"You state the obvious kid." Riccio commented dryly.  
  
"Kid!!! You can't call me kid I'm older than you and stro..." Naruto never got to finish what he was saying because Sakura hit him on the head a few dozen times.  
  
Kakashi decided to take this time to intervene and stepped up to make introductions. "Sakura this is my son, Riccio. Riccio this is one of my students, Haruno Sakura and you've already met my other student Naruto."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Riccio. I'm sorry about Naruto, he's a little thick sometimes." Sakura said giving Naruto, who was still on the ground, a little kick. "You're from the Hidden Cloud right? How do you like konoha so far?"  
  
"Oh it's great, though I haven't all that much of it, I only got here late last night." Riccio was watching Naruto twitch on the ground.  
  
"Well then I'll just have to show you around, I've already got a list of shops I want to show you!" Sakura said linking arms with Riccio.  
  
"That's a great idea Sakura, show him the sites, leave nothing out. It'll be your mission for today while I take Naruto to the hospital and I'll meet up with you later!" Kakashi said a bit too cheerfully as he gathered up a still twitching Naruto and disappeared in a poof of smoke, leaving poor Riccio alone to deal with Sakura on a shopping kick.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Well there it is, not as long as I'd hoped for this chapter but oh well.  
Hopefully Riccio can survive his shopping experiance with Sakura.  



	4. Flowers

And here's the 4th chapter. I'm trying to get my chapters longer but I hate typing so hopfully it's long enough.  
Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue me. Not that you'd get much if you did.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
After watching Riccio get dragged away by Sakura, Kakashi hopped out of the tree he was hiding in and flipped out his book with his free hand, the other being occupied with holding Naruto under his arm.  
  
While still reading hs book Kakashi made his way to Naruto's apartment and dropped the blonde off in his bed. Locking the boy's apartment behind him, Kakashi leapt up onto the roof to look out over Konoha. Most of the damage caused by Orochimaru's attack had been fixed already but there were still a few damaged or destroyed buildings here and there.  
  
Sighing, Kakashi headed off over the rooftops to the ANBU H.Q. to check up on his other student. Landing in front of what looked like an ordanary warehouse, Kakashi walked up to the door and knocked three times. Half a second a panel slid open and closed, then the heavy metal door silently swung open, Kakashi walked through the dark entryway, then the heavy metal door swung closed just as silently as it opened.  
  
Kakashi was in a long hallway the lead around the perimeter of the building, there were doors all along the oppisite wall. Nodding to the ANBU at the door, Kakashi turned to his right and walked down the hall, turning left at the end and entering the fifth door to his left.  
  
He found himself in a small room, there was a door in the far right side of the oppisite wall. A desk was stationed in the middle of the room, the lady at the desk was chewing gum and flipping through a magazine, looking bored out of her skull. She pointed to a clipboard with a pen tied to it. "Sign there and list the room number that you're visiting."  
  
Doing as he was told he wrote his name and the number. Still without glancing up the lady reached under her desk and buzzed him in. Walking through the door Kakashi couldn't help but shake his head at her display, the lady was actually a very skilled ANBU that always knew what was going on around her.  
  
The room he was in now was at least three times bigger than the previous one. On the walls to either side of of him were all kinds of torture devices, most were decomissioned long ago, there now, only for intimdation. The wall with the door he'd just entered through had four metal folding chairs, two on either side of him. The far wall had a set of shakels attached to it.  
  
In the middle of the room was a metal table, strapped to said table, with chakra inhanced chains, was Uchiha Sasuke. All the boy was wearing was black shorts and a wet towel draped over his eyes. His cursed seal was flaring over the left half of his body. Every time he moved the chakra chains would send a little jolt of electricity through his entire body. Not enough to hurt, but certainly enough to irritate the hell out of the person after a few dozen of them.  
  
There were three others in the room. Standing at the head of the table, as stoic as ever, was Morino Ibiki, studing every move the boy made. Slouching in the two chairs to Kakashi's right were Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo.  
  
Kakashi closed the door. "He say anything yet?"  
  
"Nope, he's been all silent like since we put him in here." Kotetsu said, lazely rolling his head to his left to look at Kakashi. "Hasn't even moved, 'cept the occasional twitch, but the chakra chains kinda frown upon that kind of thing so there's not even much of that."  
  
"We know he's in control of his own body, it was all his doing when he left and nearly killed Naruto." Izumo said, straitening up. "But that's all we know."  
  
Ibiki glanced up and said "It's still undecided whether he's to be executed or merely sent to prison." (1)

* * *

A moving pile of boxes, packages, bags could be seen plopping down on a bench. "Come on Riccio, we still have a million more places to go!" Sakura said walking up to the pile.  
  
Digging himself out Riccio got a great idea and mentally kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner. Preforming a few hand signs, Riccio created twenty clones of himsef, each clone grabbed a couple of bags and lined up single file, with the empty handed original in the lead following the pink haired leaf-genin.  
  
Three shops later they arrived at a flower shop. At the counter was a blonde haired, blue eyed girl, probley Sakura's age. "Ino I want you to meet my sensei's son, Riccio." Sakura said pointing to the twentyone identical silver haired, purple eyed boys.  
  
All Riccios set their packages down in a neat pile and dissipeared, minus one, the real Riccio nodded his head towards Ino. "Pleasure to meet you miss."  
  
"Cute and polite, cretainly an improvement from the boys around here. How would you like to go out some time cutie?" Ino asked.  
  
Riccio chuckled. "Sorry but I'm taken." (2)  
  
Both Sakura and Ino pouted. "Shoulda figured, all the good ones are either taken or are into guys, it's so not fair." Ino said.  
  
"I thought you were dating Shikamaru." Sakura said looking at some Lilys.  
  
Ino glared at the counter. "He's so lazy and annoying, so I'm keeping my options open."  
  
While Ino and Sakura were comparing the faults of all the men in their lives, Riccio pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise and flipped to his favorite page. This howerver didn't go unnoticed by Sakura, who knew the book well.  
  
Sakura looked at him disgusted. "You read that stuff? And aren't you a little young?"  
  
"It's a very good book, and um... there's no age limit for it in the cloud?" Riccio said hesitently.  
  
Sakura threw her hands up in the air and gave an exasperated sigh. "Like father, like son, both have poor taste in reading material, and both are pathetic liars."  
  
It looked as if she was ging to continue but someone walked into the shop and tripped over the neat pile of packages. "Watch that first step Genma, it's a doozy." Ino said smirking.  
  
"Yeah, so funny Yamanaka, just pull up the usual and wipe that smirk off you face." Ganma growled, though he was also smirking. "Oh and tell Inoshi (3) that if that damn rope trick didn't work on me when I was a kid, it's not going to work on me now!"  
  
Ino held out the flowers. "That'll be $29.95. And dad says that you're as dense now as you were then."  
  
Growling Genma grabbed the flowers and stomped out of the shop."  
  
"You know Genma?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, he's a regular here. He's a real lady-killer. That bouque's called 'The Shiranui Special'," Ino explained, pointing to a bouque of flowers that looked exactly like the one Genma bought moments ago. "They're a preatty good seller. He was also one of dad's students when he was a genin."  
  
"Well we've still got a lot of shopping to do, so we'll leave you to your work." Sakura said waving to her best friend. "Come on Riccio."  
  
With a groan riccio nodded to Ino, created his clones again, grabbed the packages, lined up, and walked out the door.  
  
"Have you eaten at Ichiraku's?" Sakura asked turning to Riccio.  
  
"Yeah I was there for dinner last night." Riccio answered.  
  
"Well than letsgo have lunch some were else, more variety is good for you, otherwise you'll turn into a ramen whore like Naruto." Sakura giggled.  
  
"How 'bout that place?" Riccio pointed to a small shop with a neon sign infront that said 'Sy's Pizza'.  
  
"Sure I've never been there. Pizza's Kumo food right?" (4) Sakura said angling towards the shop.  
  
"Yup, it's my favorite food. I could eat it for every meal." (5) Riccio said grinning like an idiot.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Notes-  
(1) Does the Naruto world even have prisons?  
  
(2) I'll be introducing Riccio's girlfriend later.  
  
(3) I saw some fanart with Genma as Yamanaka Inoshi's Genin student, I liked it so I decided to go with it. (Inoshi is Ino's dad, did I get his name right?)  
  
(4) The food in the Cloud will be American food  
  
(5) Naruto has a ramen addiction, Riccio has a Pizza addiction.  
  
As always please review.   



End file.
